


大侦探克洛普系列

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 架空非现代AU，案子破不破得了并不重要的破案剧，种田恋爱怼PL私家侦探克洛普×曼大教授瓜迪奥拉
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Kudos: 1





	大侦探克洛普系列

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称POV，视角在瓜的学生Jenna和瓜房东的女儿Jasmine之间切换

【珍娜·盖蒂】

这年份似乎从夏天开始就一直不顺利。

自从七月份有天夜里实验室试剂自燃后，大大小小的问责一直不休，也幸好当时整个实验室晚上出去看流星了——然后发现夜里气象没那么好，什么都看不到，于是干脆找了个酒吧去喝酒玩了一晚上——实验室里空无一人，实验台上冒起烟的时候被隔壁同学路过还算处理及时，也并没有造成很严重的后果。

也是因此，我的导师佩普·瓜迪奥拉教授少见地离开了远郊的庄园，回来曼大处理相应的事务。瓜迪奥拉教授素来不爱和人有这么多的打交道，或者说，他是那类天生的科学家，为了一个答案持之以恒不懈探索，而对于“答案”以外的世界，似乎没有那么热衷。

瓜迪奥拉教授没有因为这件事非常严厉地责罚我们，但确实把我们都纠集起来从下午讲到晚上，从实验室安全讲到不细心不谨慎对科研的危害性，散会后约翰悄悄对我说，这恐怕是老师来曼大以来话最多的一次开会。

于是几乎到了十月份，教授才有时间叫我们带着今年新入学的师弟师妹去他的庄园开会。

“按道理说在曼大开也一样的，但惯例是会带你们去庄园开一次会，”我和莱斯丽坐一辆车，先尽一些师姐的责任讲一讲教授的事情，“这座庄园是教授来曼彻斯特后买的，据说教授挑中这个庄园是因为地方足够大能铺陈开实验仪器，一些实验材料也好保存。”

“那，我听说，”莱斯丽似乎有点犹豫，“我听说老师买这座庄园，是因为要做一些很危险、很邪恶的实验？”

我噗嗤一声笑了出来，“这就是老师总不想和人交际的坏处了——总要变成曼市都市传说的一部分。”我拍了拍莱斯丽的手，“别怕，我们也都是这样过来的，战战兢兢地来，然后发现庄园真的是个养老的好地方，所以我们一直怀疑，”我压低了一点声音，“老师喜欢住在这里大概是因为有点恐惧和人交际？”

莱斯丽看起来十分惊诧，“真的吗？那他也一般不想和我们说话吗？”

“那倒不会，不过开会时的老师是另一种状态，平常都很轻声细语的，但是开会时真的会变得很，”我想起教授开会时称得上“疾言厉色”的状态，“可怕？不过也不用太害怕，老师是对专业上的要求很严格，对事不对人的。”

莱斯丽点点头，再之后问了些其他的问题，一路到了庄园前。我们两个是最后到的，先到的人们已经等在了门口。迎面一片花田，秋日里虽然几乎凋谢殆尽了，仍能看到齐膝的茎叶一路铺陈，后面是一座看起来就十分老式的建筑，绕着建筑种了一圈蝴蝶兰，此时却正是花期。“这里是种的什么？”有人问道。

“向日葵还是鸢尾来着？”约翰看向我。

“向日葵，鸢尾在后面。”

“总之小心一点，虽然老师也不是太宝贝他的花，主要是小心你们自己别被绊倒了。”约翰拨开门口旁逸斜生的枝蔓，示意大家先进去，我们两个是所有人中最早跟着教授的，于是自然由我领头，穿过门前的花田，绕过九曲百转的回廊，走到了会客厅，瓜迪奥拉教授在那里等待我们。

今天的大概主题并不是学术交流，主要是惯例的入学后谈人生环节顺便增进增进感情，因此倒没有遇到疾言厉色的场合，老师坐在沙发上听着大家谈谈自己的想法，正说着话，忽然听到房间里有响铃的声音。庄园占地面积很大，房间众多，平常会有厨师和其他工作人员在，互相之间也是按铃沟通，老师似乎辨识了一下声音，“应当是前门那里的。”

我们刚玩过一轮，约翰指着莱斯丽说道，“刚想说罚什么，莱斯丽你就去前门看看吧。”

莱斯丽有些犹疑地出发，她第一次来我总有些不放心，于是也起身向教授说了句，“她也是第一次来，还是我跟着去吧。”

老师点点头没有异议，我便快步出了门，在回廊上追上了不知道往哪个方向去的莱斯丽，“我带你去吧，这里确实房间很多不太好找。”

我们走到门口开了房门，阶上站着一位十分高大的男人，身着黑风衣，戴着一顶礼帽，见我们开门笑得十分和蔼可亲，“您是？”我问来人。

“冒昧打扰，我因人推荐，有些问题请教瓜迪奥拉教授，我是尤尔根·克洛普。”

“我知道您！”莱斯丽兴奋起来，“那位没有破不了的案子的侦探。”

“这位小姐过誉了，这世上迷题总是要比答案多的。”

我听说过克洛普，或者说，英格兰境内谁会没有听说过这位被称为“正义维护者”的侦探呢？但他来庄园的登门拜访，却是出乎意料——如果他有过预先知会，想来老师也不会把我们今天叫来，而现在我们甚至还计划好要按每年习惯留下来露天烤肉，老师虽然每次都说着别动他的花，但没有哪次真的不让我们在庄园这么大的院子里聚会——于是我示意见到偶像激动地话说不利索的莱斯丽去跟老师说一声，进门后还有房间以供休息又能与内室隔绝，我便引这位克洛普先生先进来。

老师不惯饮茶，这里还是咖啡居多，等着煮咖啡的时候，我便和克洛普先生聊了起来，“您是在这附近查案？”

“是在别处的案子。不过这附近我来的时候都没怎么遇到人，真是个清净的好地方，你们在这里做实验？”

“老师叫我们来开会。”我简要地回答，他毕竟来意不明，又经常在查些神神秘秘的案子，不明来意时我也不想透露许多。

“抱歉打扰你们了。”

我边查看咖啡是否煮好边观察着他，关于克洛普先生的争论一向两极分化，好的那一面称赞他是普罗米修斯式的人物，从复杂的、乃至危险的局面中依然去找寻正义的火苗，他似乎是个没有什么畏惧的人——如果畏惧真相隐匿不现于世不算是一种畏惧的话。而负面的看法也难说没有道理，喜好危险的人难说不是制造危险的人，自诩为正义的裁判者其行为本身也不是恒常正义，在持这种观点的部分人心里，也许克洛普才是潜在的犯罪分子。

但与所有层面的刻板印象都不相同，克洛普先生看起来既不是那种周身散发着为正义燃烧自我的威严，也不像是穷凶极恶的钻营之人，如果不是他事先说明了来意、如果不是满园的向日葵早已凋谢在了秋风之中，或许我会认为他是被门口的花团锦簇吸引过来的旅人。

我无意过分探听老师的客人的事，于是将咖啡递给他后便远远站在了门口，老师过来的时候才打破了尴尬的气氛，莱斯丽也跟了下来，老师先对我说了句，“珍娜，你们去玩吧。”

我便准备离开，老师走近前与起身迎上来的克洛普先生握手，“克洛普先生，久闻大名。”

“冒昧打扰，事前不曾说过，十分抱歉。”

我出了门，莱斯丽拉着我，“大家说去后花园摆东西准备了，怕你找不过来。”

我差点想翻个白眼，我大概是最熟悉这里的几个人之一，一定是她想来听听她的偶像想说什么，果然我们才走了几步，她便停下来，“珍娜，我想听听他们在说什么案子？”

不等我觉得偷听不太好，已经被她蹑手蹑脚地拉着靠近了刚才的房间，里面的说话声音传了出来，“……按道理说这个案子的作案手法其实很明确，只是现场线索被清理了太多，追查其凶手便有些困难了。所以我在现场提取了一些物件，想请您看看有没有办法尽可能从里面复原出些什么线索，指纹，血迹，或者其他。”

里面的声音沉默了一会儿，我们的位置看不到里面的情况，也不敢太靠得近了，只能猜测也许教授是在查看那些带来的物件。

“您急着要答案吗？我恐怕无法保证能不能找出什么，或者说找出的是不是您想要的结果。“

“我没有想要的结果，教授，这只是尝试，无论您给出怎样的结果，我都非常感激您的慷慨帮助。时间的话，想来苏格兰场也并不会催着结果。”

“那我就先放在这里了，有结果的话会告知您，也许您可以给我留一个地址？”

听着他们的谈话快到尾声了，我拉走了莱斯丽以避免撞上出来的克洛普，“老师不会留克洛普先生和我们一起烤肉吗？”莱斯丽似乎仍然不死心。

“不会的，除了我们这些学生，以及庄园的工作人员，老师不爱留人在，也很少会长篇大论地寒暄，如今天这样几句话把重点说清楚了才是常事。事实上，我觉得他能留我们烤肉都是很大让步了。”

“难怪曼市的都市传说总说老师的性情古怪，而我一直觉得他是个很好的人。”

在回廊转到靠窗的位置时我向外看了一眼，克洛普先生的车还停在外面，显然还没有走出来，我有些惊讶这次老师破天荒说了这么多吗？但具体在说些什么，想来我们也不得而知。

“珍娜，”莱斯丽突然停住为了脚步，“你说他们说的案子，是不是在索尔福德的那个，死者全身中了十几刀，并且一点都看不出原来的脸，我记得死者叫做彼得·兰伯特（Peter Lambert） ？”

【贾斯敏·凯利】

听说尤尔根从远郊的沃特兰庄园里回来的时候已经是深夜了，我和父母、哥哥早就睡了，但是第二天早上见到了尤尔根，他看见我过来时，变魔术一样地从不知道哪里变出了一枝花枝，示意是给我的，“早安，小淑女，这枝花送给你，还好没有凋谢。”

“是蝴蝶兰。”我跑过去接过花，“谢谢您。”

我最喜欢花，总想让它们能一直盛开，而尤尔根建议我把它们直接做成干花，做书签或者图鉴——这确实是个好主意，我从卧室里拿出了贴着干花的本子，拿到尤尔根旁边翻开，“您看，我已经收集了这么多了。”

尤尔根每次从外面回来总是会给我带一些我没有的花，他翻看着我的收藏，边问道，“是按照什么顺序贴的？不像是首字母，也不像是花期时间？”

“就是按我收集到的先后顺序贴上去的——我明白了，我要写几句它们是什么时间，在哪里来的，记住它们和我开始的故事。”

尤尔根微笑着点点头，我放下本子，去满世界找笔，等我回来的时候尤尔根已经帮我把蝴蝶兰夹到了最新的一页——不过蝴蝶兰还需要处理一下，否则会烂掉——我在新的一页上写下了“蝴蝶兰”的名字，尤尔根边吃早餐边看着我写，“这枝花来自沃特兰庄园，卓塞普·瓜迪奥拉教授的馈赠。”

我在旁边标注上了几行，“但是瓜迪奥拉教授的姓应当怎么拼呢？他们西班牙人的名字好复杂。”

尤尔根放下手里的面包片，结果我的笔在本子上写下了“Prof.J. Guardiola"，我哥哥雅各布坐在餐桌另一头，突然问，“您见到了瓜迪奥拉教授？怎么样？他是像传说中的那样在沃特兰庄园里进行各种恐怖实验吗？”

“恐怖实验”大概是柴郡人经常拿来吓唬不听话的小孩子的方式，雅各布也经常这么跟我说，可是我不太信，毕竟他说了这么多次，也没听说过任何人因为“恐怖实验”去找瓜迪奥拉教授的麻烦——我确信如果他真的做过的话，会有尤尔根这样的人让他付出些代价的。

尤尔根总是不肯给我讲讲那些案子的具体情况，他一直在说“你还要长大一点再去看这些东西，小淑女。”可是我很不服气，雅各布那些编出来的恐怖实验都吓不到我，看一个案子又能怎样？再说就算他不给我讲，也总有些报纸会隐去细节写一写大概的情况。

尤尔根又看了我一眼，大概又在想我是不是不能听了，我气鼓鼓地坐在一边，上次雅各布建议他去找瓜迪奥拉教授的时候明明我也在旁边，尤尔根好像遇到了些麻烦，大概是如何让一张有隐形字的白纸显形这种，当然可能不能和白纸和隐形字一样在火上烤一烤就行，所以尤尔根看起来有些一筹莫展，雅各布提议道，“或许可以去沃特兰庄园看看瓜迪奥拉教授有办法？他是曼大请来的化学方面的专家，沃特兰庄园离这里不算非常远，但是周围鲜少人烟，不必担心会不会让别人知道。”

所以我觉得雅各布这个人就很奇怪，一天到晚拿恐怖实验吓唬我，但自己其实最想成为瓜迪奥拉教授的学生，我一直怀疑他是想加入瓜迪奥拉教授搞恐怖实验的行列。不过我不跟他一般见识，也不会把他在后花园里搞些奇奇怪怪实验的事情告诉我们父母的。

尤尔根听从了他的意见，昨天专程去了一趟沃特兰庄园，然后还给我带了枝蝴蝶兰回来，我就说，瓜迪奥拉教授肯定不是雅各布这种搞完奇奇怪怪的实验还差点浇死了我的花的人。

“沃特兰庄园很漂亮，如果夏天去可能更好看，”尤尔根看起来觉得说这些不用避开我，“如果你想申请成为瓜迪奥拉教授的学生的话，就把心思多放在正路的学习和实验上，沃特兰庄园没有什么称得上恐怖的实验。”

不得不说，我最喜欢看雅各布吃瘪的表情了。

尤尔根说完又看了我一眼，似乎是在小声自言自语，“是有点奇怪。”

他没有再说下去，我想问，又被他用别的话题岔开了。

这桩案子似乎一直没有什么进展，尤尔根这几天大部分时候都在自己房间里，没有怎么出过门，自从尤尔根租下二楼所有的房间后，那里基本是我的禁区，所以我也不知道他是在冥想还是在做什么。

这天我在院子里浇花，门外有位姑娘似乎在找门铃在哪里，我放下小桶去开门，面前的姐姐看着十分困倦，手里拿着一个黑色的礼帽，她蹲下身来问我，“请问，这里是克洛普先生的住处吗？”

“是的，我去找他。”我拉着她的手进了门，让她先在客厅坐下，自己跑上了楼敲门。

里面似乎有好大的放东西的动静，也许尤尔根是在里面找什么东西，迟了一会儿才开门，“有位女士找您，她大概这么高。”我伸展手臂大概也比划不出她的高度，还需要跳起来一点，尤尔根拦着我的手臂，“好了，我跟你下去看看。”

我走在前面，那位姐姐站在室内离不远的地方，见我们下来便走过来，“我是瓜迪奥拉教授的学生。”

“我记得，珍娜是吗？”

“是的，教授让我把您落在庄园的帽子还给您。”她把帽子递过来，尤尔根接了下来，“但我并没有丢下过帽子？”

我看看他们两个人，尤尔根似乎还在打量着帽子，珍娜送完帽子打算离开，话刚说出口，就看到尤尔根把帽子一扯，几张纸片从里面掉了出来。

我捡起了其中的一张，上面是一个标记，基础的形状是PL两个字母，交叉的方式像一个十字架，“PL？这是什么？”

珍娜后退了几步，我确信她的位置看不到纸片上的字迹，但她看起来真的很惊恐，“是他们！他们又回来了吗？”

“十年了，”尤尔根收起了纸片但没有细说，他看向珍娜，“你也知道这个？”

“我是谢菲尔德人，那个案子发生时就在我家附近。”

【珍娜·盖蒂】

我从没有想过，很多年以后，那两个字母又出现了。

克洛普先生离开庄园之后的几天后，我送东西去往庄园，因为天色已晚，老师留我在庄园住了一晚。不得不说，晚上的沃特兰庄园真的有一些可怕，夜里听着外面的风声，总让我想起那些古老故事里女巫的古堡，充满着各种诅咒和神秘学故事的那种。我锁好了门，又用房间里的椅子抵住门，即使知道房间四周甚至上下几层都没有人，仍然难以入睡。

第二天早起吃过了早饭，临走时老师给了我一个地址让我把一个帽子还给克洛普先生，于是我先走了一趟柴郡去送帽子。开门的看起来是一位七八岁模样的小姑娘，我不确定是克洛普先生的女儿或者其他什么关系，她牵着我走进了房子里，然后上楼去找克洛普先生。

我站在门口等他们，回避着内室，见到他们下来才走上前，“我是瓜迪奥拉教授的学生，”我先说明来意，克洛普先生认出了我，“教授让我把您落在庄园的帽子还给您。”

“但我并没有丢下过帽子？”

这我便不得而知了，老师只让我送还帽子，既然送到了，我也打算离开，这时克洛普先生突然撕开了帽子，几张制片落在了地上，我捡起了其中的一张，上面是一张指纹的影像。我还给了克洛普先生，这时听到那位小姑娘开口，“PL？这时什么？”

我下意识后退了几步，死死抓住身后的壁柜门。

“十年了，”身旁的小姑娘太小了，大约是顾虑这个，克洛普先生并没有向她解释这两个字母的含义，他看向我，“你也知道这个？”

我怎么可能不知道。

“我是谢菲尔德人，那个案子发生时就在我家附近。”

克洛普先生没有过多解释，他把小姑娘哄回自己房间，我站在旁边，犹豫是否应该先行离开，等他回来时，手上拿着一杯热茶，“抱歉，喝点茶压压惊吧。”

我抱着茶杯，十年的时间说长不长说短也不短，我们在那个案子之后搬离了原来的住处，平常的时候也不会想起当年的事，但是，“他们会回来吗？”

“我觉得不是，”克洛普先生走到我身旁，“我觉得这起案子的死者是十年前那起案子的凶手。”

十年前，那位受害人在自己的婚前聚会后死于非命，我还记得他，在我小时候在外面迷了路时恰好遇见了他，那时候我还不认识他，可是他对我说，“我就在你邻家住，见过你很多次，我送你回去把。”

那时候父母不让我靠近凶案的现场，那起案子的细节我也不甚清楚，只记得那所房子的门口用血写下的两个字母PL，交叉起来像是一个被判刑的十字架，曾经成为我很长时间的噩梦中的绞索。克洛普先生把那张纸片递给我，“这个字母出现在案发现场那柄沾了血的刀刃上，教授提到，这个图样应当是直接铸造这把刀时就印上去的。”

“我不知道你对当年的案子知道多少，当年的现场也有一把刀，干干净净甚至把指纹都擦干净了，死者伤在咽喉，一刀致命，现场唯一的线索是门上用血画出的这个图样。当时他们单身之夜的聚会刚刚结束，留到最后的朋友经过一段时间的调查也洗清了嫌疑。”

“他疯了，”我低着头看着茶水里漂浮着的茶叶，“就在那个案子后不久。”

这只是整件事的开端，死者父母在其后的几年里先后去世，这位无辜的朋友失踪到现在，而整个案子就连作案动机都毫无头绪，更不要说凶手。

“我知道。”他顿了一下，“PL的含义，在当时很多人认为是死者误入的一个地下组织，想要退出所以被杀害。而现在这个案子的死者，名字缩写也是P.L.教授检测的结果有一点和我在现场的推断是一致的，这个案子的凶手并没有那么职业。”

莱斯丽似乎提过凶手的名字，确实是以这两个字母打头，“所以，这起案子是对十年前的复仇？”

“很有可能。”

我抬头望着前方，如果死者和父母在天堂知晓的话，也或许他们不会知晓，因为导致这一切的人，不会和他们一起去往天堂。“那您会查下去吗？对这个案子的凶手？”

“你觉得如果是为了一个正义的理由，就可以不追究这样的凶杀案吗？”

我盯着他看了几分钟，他锐利的目光似乎一下子穿透了我，我转过脸不去看他，“我不知道。”

不知为什么，我脑中浮现出了十年前，那位披着白色婚纱的新娘，站在染血的门前的身影。


End file.
